It's okay to be sick
by mambrino
Summary: when Kendall Knight gets sick will he tell anyone? what will they say when a certain boyfriend find out? yes this is a slash Kendall/Logan don't like it don't read it. The rating went up but that's only because I'm REALLY REALLY PARANOID. Not because of sexual conteint
1. Chapter 1 beautiful sleep

Bright sunlight shown threw the small window of Kendall's and Logan's room. Logan was the first to wake stretching and giving out a big yawn. He quickly crawled out of bed and heading to the bathroom to get ready. Logan took a quick shower and pulled on blue skinny jeans, a plain white shirt, and a jacket, since it was now November. As he walked back into his shared room, he noticed that Kendall had not yet gotten up. He walked to the side of the mattress shaking his shoulder.

''Kendall, hey it's time to get up.'' Logan said quietly

The blond awoke a little startled ''huh... oh sorry. Guess i slept threw my alarm clock.'' he said sheepishly

''It's okay, but hurry up we got a big day at Rocque Records.'' Kendall almost forgot about the new song Gustavo wrote last week. After Logan left did Kendall realize how bad his head hurt and how nauseated he felt. When he stood he immediately regretted it. Kendall's legs felt like jello and everything ached.  
_''I only have to get through today and then i can come home and sleep.''_He thought to himself. He quickly got dressed and didn't really bother with his hair.

When he walked into the kitchen area, he saw James sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, want some cheerios?'' James asked with his mouth full. "nah, i"m good, not really that hungry." Kendall replied. "You really need to eat something if you want to be energized for the new dance moves Mr.x is going to teach us.'' Logan joined in. The blond didn't feel like arguing so he unwrapped a granola bar, nibbling it slowly. The four boys all headed to the door and out to the car on their way.

The day seemed to go by so slowly and they were only halfway into their practice. His head throbbed, his legs still felt like jello, and he felt even more nauseous than before. Logan (who had been dating him for 6 weeks now) noticed how the older boy was acting and went to talk to him during break.

"Hey are you feeling okay?'' Logan asked.

"Fine, just a little tired. That's all.''

''okay. You know you tell me anything right?''

"Yeah I know. With that they went back to practicing.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Kendall, Kendall. Dude you look like you're about to faint.'' James said concerned. Kendall couldn't move it was like he was frozen. Just like that he was snapped from his gaze when a wave a nausea hit him square in the stomach. He ran to the nearest trashcan emptying his breakfast and last night dinner in it. He felt a warm hand rub his aching back. Logan carefully lifted the boy by his waist taking him into the lounge area. Gustavo sat at the end of a huge round table. James was the first to speak.

"Hey Gustavo, is there any way we can get the rest of the day off. Ken-"

''Sure.'' All mouths flew open, even Kendall's.

''Really?'' Carlos asked

"Yeah. I saw how sick he was this morning. But I need you and James to stay to record the last bit of the song. Logan can take him home. They all nodded, not wanting to upset him. Logan carefully led Kendall to the limo outside. Once inside the limo Kendall buried his head into Logan's strong chest.

"Kenny. why didn't you tell me you felt bad?'' Logan asked concerned for the taller boy.

"Because I am always supposed to be strong and i can't look weak in front of you guys.'' He cried

"Oh kenny. Don't ever feel like you need to hide these things. You had us worried and I love you to much to see you in this much pain.'' Kendall leaned in more and rested his sick body against Logan's. When they arrived at the Palm Woods, Logan put one hand under Kendall's legs and the other under his back. He quickly walked threw the foyer, ignoring the stares, and up to the apartment. He took the blond to the bathroom and pulled of Kendall's sweaty shirt and put on a fresh one, then unbuckled his pants and sliding into a pair of yoga pants. The raven haired boy ran cool water over a rag, gently running it over his skin. He led Kendall into their shared room, laying him down on the bed. "Logie my head really hurts and i feel achy.'' Kendall moaned. ''I know baby I'll go get you some medicine.'' Logan quickly pulled out two Tylenol tables and some water. Kendall sat up and drank them down the slowly laid back down closing his eyes falling into a light sleep. This was going to be a long week for Logan.

**so how am i doing is it good? hope you all enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

It had only been an hour since Logan left Kendall's room. The boy sat on the very orange neon couch reading Readers Digest, he started to think about when mama Knight and Katie would be home from their retreat In Minnesota. Just as he got to the middle of the magazine her heard loud shouts coming from the room. He quickly got to his feet only to find Kendall thrashing about in his bed.

"Kendall, Kendall, baby wake up. Please wake up.'' Logan said shaking his shoulder

Kendall's eyes opened, full of panic and fear. "Logie.'' Kendall whimpered reaching for Logan. He enveloped the shaking form in a strong hug.

"Shh, it's okay Kenny . I've got you now.'' the raven haired boy cooed.

"Logie it was so scary and- and you- you where dead.'' Kendall cried

''Hey it's okay I'm right here and I am not going anywhere.''

-DREAM-DREAM-DREAM-DREAM-DREAM-DREAM-

''Logan?'' "James?" "Carlos?" "Guys come on this isn't funny.''

Kendall strode down a long hall way. He seemed to be in a giant castle but he had no idea how he had gotten here or why he was there. All he could remember is that he had come here with his best friends and boyfriend.

"Guys really where are you three.'' he called

He came to a huge wooden door. He slowly opened it to revile a horrible monster that looked like something between a human, an aunt, and a bull head. The monster had all three boys in a choke hold, not daring to let go. The thing must have seen him because it started to come towards him. It threw Logan to the ground. Kendall raced over to his now bleeding and broken body.

"Logan, Logan! please don't leave me.'' he screamed. No response. just as he was about to scream again he felt something grab his shoulder and that's when he awoke.

-DREAM-DREAM-DREAM-DREAM-DREAM-DREAM-

Kendall cried even more as he remembered the scary dream, he body racked with fear. Logan sat there holding his scared boyfriend until he finally spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about it?'' Logan asked

Kendall paused to think about it and shook his head. He explained everything and by the time he was finished he cried harder. Logan put his index finger under the blonds head making him meet his eyes. Those big, wonderful, beautiful green eyes staring back.

"Kenny, don't you ever think i won't be here for you. Don't ever think you will lose me. I love you with everything i have mind, body, and spirit.'' Logan said.

''But Logie I-''

Kendall's sentence was cut off by Logan pushing his soft sweet lips against his own.

"No buts'' Logan whispered. as he leaned back he could she just how red and flushed Kendall's face was. He quickly got a rag and again washed his face, before laying him down again.

As Logan walked back to the living room he noticed James and Carlos sitting on the other black couch eating chips and watching some random T.V. show.

"hey guys.'' Logan waved.

''Hey Logan. How is Kendall feeling?'' James asked

''not to good, but I'm hoping that it'll passes soon. Logan said.

''me too. Kenny doesn't need to go threw this.'' Carlos said in a childish voice.

''Well I'm glad you're back. I need to run to the store to pick up some soup and tea. Can you two keep an eye on him while I'm gone?'' Logan asked

They both nodded their heads in agreement. Logan grabbed the keys and headed out the door. Back in Kendall's room Kendall sat up knowing he was about to throw up. He raced to the bathroom, emptying everything into the toilet. He didn't even think he still had stuff left in him let alone that much. James and Carlos both heard him and ran to the bathroom. James carefully lifted the slightly younger boy from his kneeling position and bringing him back to his bed. Carlos sat near the bed running his hand threw Kendall's hair.

"W-where's Logie?"Kendall asked. Carlos winced at the boys hoarse voice.

"He had to run to the store, but he will be back soon.'' I promise. Carlos said sweetly. After a few more minutes Kendall fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Tired

Kendall woke a few hours later, feeling nauseous again, but this time it was more forceful than last time. He reached for the bucket beside his bed. Because he didn't have anything left in his stomach he couldn't throw up. He shook violently, his head hurt, and his chest felt tight all he wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die. When he looked back up Logan stood off the side, keeping a watchful eye on him. Logan sat down and put an arm around Kendall's shaky shoulders. He leaned into the touch resting his throbbing head on the younger boy's shoulder. Logan brought him into his side, keeping a tight grip on the ill boy.

"Logie it hurts.'' Kendall cried

"I know kenny, but it'll be over soon.''

"I want it to be over now. My head is hurting my chest feels tight, and I keep feeling like I'm gonna throw up.'' Kendall griped his t-shirt thinking it was like a life line.

''How about we watch your favorite movie?'' Logan suggested

''I guess we could.''

''alright let me help you out to the living room.'' Logan said. He carefully helped Kendall to his unsteady feet. Kendall leaned on the raven haired boy. They both slowly made their way to the living room. When they entered Carlos and James both sat on the black couch. Logan led Kendall to the neon orange couch, Throwing a blanket over the both of them.

"Hey Litos, Mind putting in 'Journey to the center of the earth' for Kenny?" Logan asked. Carlos Got up quickly and popped the DVD in the player. When the menu came up Logan thought about the things he had gotten from the store.

"Kenny, I know you've been throwing up all day, but I need you to eat some soup and drink some water or your body could become dehydrated. Small whines escaped Kendall's lip, but he Finally agreed to eat at least half of the soup and drink some water. Logan quickly made the dinner and brought it back to the blond. Kendall very slowly took little sips so it wouldn't startle his stomach to much. After what seemed like hours to Kendall, He was finished with half of it. They all settled down again and began the move. Half way into the movie Kendall snuggled up to Logan. Logan wrapped both arms around Kendall's waist. The blond rested his head on Logan's shoulder. When the movie had finished Carlos had fallen asleep and James carried the sleepy Latino back into their shared room. Logan very carefully slid Kendall onto his hip. walking slowly as to make sure he wouldn't trip over anything.

Once Kendall was finally back in bed Logan went to change into something more comfortable. He quickly pulled on his sweat pants and one of Kendall's t-shirts. When he walked back to Kendall's bed to turn off the lamp and go to his own bed across the room a hand grabbed his wrist "Stay'' Kendall whispered. Logan scooted the boy over and climbed in next him wrapping him in his long arms and bringing him to his chest. right before they feel asleep Logan remembered that he hadn't yet checked Kendall's temperature. He grabbed the thermometer off the night stand and placed it in Kendall's mouth. After a minute it beeped. Logan read the temperature out loud ''102.8'' Logan mostly said to himself. Kendall snuggled back into his chest feeling somewhat of a relief when he heard Logan's heart beat. A few minutes later Kendall had fallen asleep. Just as sleep was about to pull Logan under he heard a sound come from Kendall. Logan was immediately awake. He pulled himself up so he was resting on the back board. He pulled Kendall close. Still small whimpers came from Kendall and he shook just a little. Kendall opened his eyes, frantically looking around. when he was meet with big brown eyes he calmed down a little

"L-Logie I'm f-freezing.'' He whined

''Do you want me to get another blanket?'' Logan asked

"N-No. You're very warm.'' Kendall said as he snuggled closer to him.

"Logie''

"yes?''

"Promise you won't leave me.''

"I promise with all my heart.'' Logan looked down at the shaking form before him. He kissed the mop of dirty blond hair and finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

**so how am I doing? is it good? tell me =)**


	4. Chapter 4 Some fluff

_"Hey come on Kendall, let's go on the ice and practice some hockey.'' 8 year old Logan called._

_''okay,okay. I'm coming." Kendall said. _

_ White crisp snow was slowly falling in the small town of Minnesota. The cold wind wiped at Kendall's small red face. Logan and Kendall both loved to play in the snow especially when the lake was frozen over. The boys raced down the hill to the lake. As soon as they got to the ice they both pulled on their hockey skates and gear. James and Carlos were at the winter carnival with their parents, so they couldn't join the others. _

_ Kendall had a little advantage since he was a bit taller than Logan, but it didn't matter. They were both equally good at hockey so Kendall never noticed. Just as the games started Logan had already gotten in the lead. They played fast and hard, Keeping their attention on the puck. The imaginary clock was ticking, ten seconds left. The game was tied at 3-3. Logan had the puck. He pulled back his stick and took the strongest hit he could muster. The puck slid past Kendall and into the tree on the other side._

_''And Logan wins the game. Did you see that folks. A win of a lifetime.'' Logan cheered waving to the imaginary crowd._

_"Good job buddy, you won the game.'' Kendall patted him on the back._

_"Thanks. How bout we celebrate by sledding down the hill?'' Logan suggested._

_"Alright let's go.'' Kendall and Logan grabbed the sleds to the side and started towards the hill. They easily slid off all their hockey gear and back into normal winter clothes. They sled down the hill for about an hour before they were both warn out. Logan had very red cheeks and a pink nose to match._

_"Come on lets get home and have some hot chocolate.'' Kendall called to Logan. They both made their way to Kendall's house. When they arrived, smoke was coming from the chimney. Little Katy sat beside the fire listening to the sounds. Mama Knight had just made some hot chocolate, she handed each boy a cup. Kendall and Logan had just nestled in when they heard a knock at the door. got the door to the door, Standing there were James and Carlos. They all settled in the living room talking about stories and things going on at school. Logan had an awesome time talking about the latest surgical instrument. _

Logan smiled at the sleeping form beneath him, remembering that day. Kendall still had a strong fever and still felt very nauseous. The blond's eyes fluttered opened slowly.

"Hey baby.'' Logan said.

"Hi.'' Kendall said back weakly.

"How are you felling?"

''Everything still hurts Logie.'' Kendall whined. Kendall very rarely whined because he hated when people babied him, But when he did he just couldn't help it.

"I know, but hopefully it will pass soon.'' Logan cooed. Kendall snuggled in closer to Logan, He felt like he was frozen and Logan had a lot of body heat to give.

''Just close your eyes and go back to sleep. I will be right here when you wake up.'' Logan kissed Kendall's forehead. Just a few minutes later The blond was back asleep. _  
_

**Sorry it is so short. I have a ton a stupid homework to do over the weekend. I hope you all enjoy. Tell me how I'm doing and help me with some ideas. =)  
**


	5. Chapter 5 the one you love

Logan was awoken when he felt something shacking in his arms. He looked down to see Kendall violently coughing onto the covers. The shorter boy rubbed Kendall's back , while Kendall coughed.

when the coughing had subsided, Logan was met with tear filled green eyes.

"Kenny are you ok?" Logan asked

" my chest feels like it's on fire" Kendall whimpered

In one split second another round of nausea hit the taller male. Kendall jumped from the bed and sprinted for the bathroom. as round three made it's way to the toilet, the blonde felt a soft hand rubbing his sore back.

once the vomiting had stopped, Logan helped Kendall to his feet And guided them back to their room. Logan felt his heart break when He saw the pained expression on his lovers face. A single tear slipped down the blonde's face.

"Awww, baby what's wrong?" Logan questioned

"It really hurts logie" Kendall groaned.

Logan slid in next to Kendall and rested against the head board so that the sick boy's body was in his lap. Logan gently rubbed Kendall's aching stomach. He felt Kendall begin to relax in his arms.

"Go to sleep Kenny-bear." Logan soothed

* * *

When Kendall awoke again, Logan was nowhere to be found. He trudged into the living room to find James and Carlos sitting on the couch. Kendall realized he had been out for almost an entire day, now it was 6:30 in the evening.

"Hey Kenny what are you doing out of bed?" Carlos asked

"Where is Logie?" Kendall whimpered.

"He had to help Bitters hook up the wi-fi" James replied.

"oh" Kendall sighed

"Come here baby bro." James gently commanded.

Kendall laid down so that his feet where resting in Carlos's lap and Kendall's head was laying on James's chest. James carded his hand threw the blonde mess of hair as he spoke sweet nothings into Kendall's ear.

"Go to sleep Kenny. We will wake you right up when Logan gets back. We promise." Carlos said as he rubbed Kendall's back.

Kendall simply nodded his head and fell into a light sleep

* * *

**so I know I haven't updated in months, but thank you to all that continue to read. These past few months have been really hard on my family. Please please please tell me what you want to see next. Again thanks guys I love my followers. =)**


	6. Chapter 6 hospital visits

When Kendall awoke, He found himself mysteriously back in his bed. His head felt like a frate train smashing into his skull. The nausea had come back full force, all the contents in his tummy churned inside of him making Kendall clutch his middle. The blonde Felt shivers run through his body like a ghost or something.

Kendall sluggishly pulled off the camouflaged comforter and made his way to the bathroom. The pain in his stomach began to make it's way up to Kendall's mouth. The boy felt bile rising up and he knelt before the toilet. His stomach lurched foreword as Kendall began to dry heave. His vomiting was so loud that it woke up a sleepy Logan

When Logan realized what was going on he immediately stood up and raced to the bathroom, His heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw Kendall on the ground puking up his guts. Logan instantly dropped to his knees and rubbed the ailing boy's back.

Once the vomiting had stopped, Kendall fell back into the raven-haired boy's arms, letting tears cascade down his feverish cheeks. Logan noticed him shacking and hugged him tighter. suddenly Kendall's stomach lurched foreword again and Logan could feel the Blonde dry heaving against him. The shorter boy leaned Kendall over the toilet and more vomit came out. Kendall screamed when the pain became to much for the boy to handle. almost instantly Carlos and James where at the bathroom door, Worry etched in their faces.

"What's wrong?" James wondered

"I don't know he just started screaming." Logan explained. He noticed when Kendall gripped his right side. He lifted the taller boy's head and examined his face. Vomit covered his bottom lip. Logan wet a washcloth and wiped Kendall's lips.

"Kenny tell me if this hurts.'' Logan pressed on Kendall's right side. Kendall let out a painful whimper.

"Guys... I think he has an appendicitis'' Logan said.

"Wait, what is an app... appehnisitis... appendicitis?'' Carlos asked, stumbling over the word

"I'll explain later. Right now we gotta get Kendall to the hospital.'' Logan repiled

"James can you carry him to the car, he's to weak to walk right now.'' Logan asked. James nodded his head and easily picked up the shaking teenager. Kendall wrapped his legs and arms around James' body and buried his head in the crook of the brunettes neck, silently crying.

They all quickly headed to the car and drove as fast as they could to the hospital. Once inside the hospital, Logan ran over to the nurse at the front desk.

"Ma'am I think my boyfriend has an appendicitis, he's been throwing up for a while noew and has a really high fever.'' Logan frantically spoke

"Okay sweetie calm down, bring him back here and the doctor will come see him.'' The nurse calmly explained. Logan nodded his head and walked back over to Kendall, Who looked to be in extreme pain.

"Kenny I need you to go see the doctor now.'' Logan said

''NOOO!'' Kendall yelled

"Kendall you need to go, they can make you feel better.'' Logan tried to convince

"But Logie, I'm scared'' Kendall whimpered

"Kenny it's okay to be scared, Everyone gets scared of something.'' Logan cooed

"Will you go with me?'' Kendall asked innocently

"Of course baby.'' Logan brushed back Kendall's shaggy hair out of his eyes. Logan helped the boy to his shaky feet and led them to the bed. Kendall set down and nervously waited for the doctor to come in.

Once the doctor arrived, Kendall tensed up. Sensing this, Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay Kendall, what seems to be the problem?'' Dr. Todd asked

"my tummy really hurts, especially my right side.'' Kendall exclaimed

laid Kendall down and lifted his shirt, feeling his abdomen. surely when he pressed on Kendall's side Kendall let out painful scream.

"Well it looks like you have an appendicitis, Witch means surgery.'' The doctor told them

"nonononono NO!" Kendall screamed. Logan turned to him and hugged his shoulder.

"It will make you feel better Kenny.'' Logan tried to reason

"But-But I don't want surgery.'' Kendall whined

"Baby, you need it. If you don't this could be fatal.'' Kedall began to sob at Logan's words. He knew Logan was right, but he was so scared.

"I promise I'll be right here when you wake up.'' To Logan's surprise Kendall nodded. The doctor sent a team to take Kendall away. Logan gave him one more kiss on the lips then let them take the blonde away.

He went out to the waiting room with Carlos and James.

"Hey, how is he?'' James asked.

"They're taking him to surgery now. He should be out within the hour, for now get as comfortable as you can.'' Logan told them.

this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**So I know it's been forever, but don't kill me. I am really hoping i can update quicker now. We just moved into a new house and things have been crazy. I hope everyone is having a great summer for those who are out of school. Anyway i really hope you like it and have a great forth of July. thanks guys and review?**


	7. Chapter 7 Kendall and the storm

Kendall felt something shacking his shoulder lightly as sleep ebbed away from his mind. The blond groggily opened his eyes to only shutter at the pain the white room provided. He looked up to the man that stood above him.

"Good now that I've got you awake I need to explain some things.'' The man said.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked sleepily.

''I am doctor Gordan. I am your doctor, well for the time being anyway. Now I have subscribed you some antibiotics for your stomach'' He gave a small piece of paper to the boy. ''Show this to the pharmacist and he will give you the medicine.'' Kendall shook his head.

"I will go get your friends to come get you and your discharge papers.'' He said. The doctor walked out leaving a very tired and very sick Kendall behind. Before he knew it he heard footsteps approaching his bed. He looked up to see Logan just above him, with the guys right behind.

"Hey Kenny, how are you feeling?'' Carlos asked.

"Been better.'' Kendall moaned. Logan gently stroked back the blond's bangs.

"Do you think you have enough strength to walk?'' Logan questioned, noticing how pale the blond looked. Kendall nodded his head a little and sat up. James and Logan gently grabbed an arm and hoisted the boy up.

As soon as Kendall's feet hit the floor he wobbled a bit and lost his balance. They both sat Kendall on the bed. "I'll grab a wheelchair for him" Carlos said walking towards the door.  
A minute later Carlos entered with a wheelchair. As much as Kendall hated the mechanism, he was to tired to fight.

Logan pushed the chair while James and Carlos went to get the car. Not even a moment later James was pulling up to them and helped Kendall to the car.

"Stay here with him while I get his medication.'' Logan said as they parked at the pharmacy. Both James and Carlos nodded their heads.

"I'm serious guys, He needs all the sleep he can get.'' With that Logan exited the small car and walked into the pharmacy. A very tall and old man greeted the boy.

"How can I help you?'' The man asked.

"I need some medication for my 'friend'. Logan said making mental quotations by the word friend.

"Okay where is he?''

"Umm, in the car.'' Logan said confused.

"I need to see the prescription and his ID, else I can't give it to you." The pharmacist explained.

"O-Okay I'll go get him.'' Logan's face dropped with disappointment, not because he wasn't Kendall but he had to wake the sick blond up for some stupid medicine. Logan made his way back to the car and unlocked it. James and Carlos looked at him expectantly.

"Well?'' James said when he noticed Logan's hands were empty.

"I have to bring Kendall in to have his ID checked so we can get the medicine.'' Logan said. He looked over to the sleeping boy and regretted what he had to do next.  
He shook Kendall's shoulder. All he got was a moan of frustration and pain.

"Kenny I know you don't feel good, but I need you to come into the store with me." Surprisingly Kendall moved to get up. He got out of the car and was fine until he tried to walk. James noticed and held the boy up as Carlos got on the other side of him. They slowly made their way back into the pharmacy.

"Now may I have the medicine?" Logan asked

"ID please.'' Kendall reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. After he was checked out the pharmacist handed them the medicine and got back into the car. Gratefully Kendall leaned his head on the cool window and fell into a light sleep

* * *

As soon as the boys entered the apartment they helped Kendall to his bed and gave him some water to drink. James and Carlos both left to give Logan and Kendall some privacy. The blond wrapped himself in a protective ball and shivered under the covers. Tiny whimpers escaped his chapped lips.

"What hurts baby?'' Logan asked the blond sweetly.

"My-Tummy'' Kendall said through gritted teeth. "and-I'm-freezing.'' Kendall whimpered. Logan quickly got up and grabbed the fluffiest blanket he could find and placed it over the taller boy's shoulders, then carefully rubbed Kendall's back.

"I w-want this t-to end Logie.'' Kendall cried. Logan's heart shattered into pieces at the sight of his upset boyfriend. He brought the boy into his lap and rocked him gently like a new born baby.

"I know baby, I know.'' Logan whispered. The shorter boy felt his shirt becoming wet and he looked down to see Kendall's pained expression laced on his face.

"Aww Kenny, you'll get better soon.'' Logan cooed into the sick boy's ear.

"I know, but my tummy hurts so badly.'' Kendall cried. suddenly Logan got up as an idea came to him. A second later Logan came back into the room with a heating pad in his arms. He set it to the lowest temperature and sat it on Kendall's stomach. The blond was still in pain, but felt a little better. Logan noticed and started to sing a lullaby that he heard Kendall sing to Katie.

_"Deep in the meadow _

_under the willow _

_a bed of grass a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head_

_and close your eyes_

_and when again they open_

_The sun will rise_

_Here it's safe_

_Here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm."_

Slowly Kendall's eyes began to droop as Logan kept going until he heard soft snores coming from the sick blond.

* * *

about an hour later Kendall had fallen asleep and was nestled deeply in his covers. Logan, Carlos, and James were all in the kitchen. They were talking about the latest hockey game, James and Carlos both arguing over who did better as Logan watched them. They were to caught up in there argument to notice lighting and quiet thunder in the distance.

Carlos and James finally decided to call it quits when their stomach started to growl at them. Logan heated up some left over pizza and gave the boys a piece. They settled in the living room, t.v. surfing finally Logan turned to the news and watched the weather report.  
His face shifted to an unsettled look as he noticed a sever thunder storm warning for L.A. He turned his head to the door upstairs and worried even more. Kendall hated storms. Hopefully he was so out of it he would sleep right through it. Logan prayed that would happen.

Unfortunately that didn't happen. Logan and the guys were watching a mindless movie when he heard a sharp cry from upstairs. He was up there in less than two seconds. He opened the door to see a scared Kendall thrashing around in his bed. Logan ran to his side to sooth the screaming boy. He pulled Kendall into his lap trying to restrain him from hurting himself or anyone else. Logan whispered words of comfort into the blond's ear, trying to talk him through it. Finally after what felt like forever Kendall's eyes snapped opened and looked around the room. James and Carlos absentmindedly sat down on the bed and Carlos ran his hand threw Kendall's hair, while James talked to him sweetly.

After Kendall had calmed down a little both James and Carlos left the room, seeing as it was now 12:45. Logan looked back at the shacking boy in his arms. Kendall rested his head in the crook of the genius' neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?'' Logan asked. Kendall shook his head and Logan was fine with that, he wasn't about to force Kendall into talking about it unless it really bothered him. Suddenly a bright light lite up the small room followed by a loud crack of thunder. Kendall jumped about teen feet out of his skin and tightened his grip on the smaller boy. Silent tears slid down Kendall's face.

"I HATE storms.'' Kendall whined.

"I know hopefully it will be over soon." Logan said, But fate would not have it like that. instead more thunder and lightning struck the apartment. Finally Kendall had calmed down a bit and rested against Logan's chest. Logan could finally relax and breath now that Kendall's breath had evened out. He just hoped that Kendall would get over it soon.

* * *

**So how do you think I did, because I felt like I did bad on this chapter. Anyway thank you to the guys that review that helps a lot and I am glad you like it. I am having some problems coming up with some more chapters, but FEAR NOT I will come up with something. Please tell me what you want to see. Reviews are awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8 A broken rib?

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" a loud shout rang in Kendall's ears, making them hurt more.

"What? Who are you?'' Kendall questioned, looking for any sign of another human.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" The voice yelled again. Kendall suddenly knew that voice all to well. He quickly turned around to be met face to face with his father.

"DID YOU NOT HERE ME BOY. MOVE!'' He yelled again.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me.'' Kendall cried out.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE. YOU AREN"T WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE CALLED MY SON!'' He screamed back.

''Please forgive me.'' Kendall shouted.

"WHY WOULD I EVER WANT A FAG FOR A SON!'' he yelled

"I'm s-sorry, don't hurt me.'' Kendall pleaded.

"I"VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT. I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS A LONG TIME AGO!'' Kendall's dad grabbed Kendall by the collar of his shirt and stabbed a knife through the boy. blood rushed from his chest and Kendall was thrown to the ground...

* * *

Logan awoke from his sleep when a shrill scream rang in his ears. He shot out of his bed and rushed over to find Kendall crying and thrashing in his bed. Kendall instantly woke up. Soon a harsh coughing fit took over the boy's frail body, Logan gently patted his back. Pain surged through Kendall's body with each painful hack. His lungs felt really tight and his head felt even worse than before.

"You okay?'' Logan asked once the coughing subsided. Kendall shook his head and sobbed into his hands. Logan carefully eased the boy into his lap. the blonde nuzzled his head into Logan's neck. "Please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you so frightened.'' Logan whispered. Kendall hesitantly lifted his head to met Logan's soft but worried brown eyes.

"H-He g-got me.'' Kendall cried.

"Who?'' Logan asked confused

"My Fa-Father.'' Kendall sobbed. Immediately Logan pulled the boy closer to his chest. Logan knew all about Kendall's almost insane father. Kendall told him when they were 13 and he was in the middle of a panic attack.

"Shh, It's okay baby. He can't get you. It's alright. I'll protect you." Kendall simply nodded his head and winced in pain when deep breaths became to much. Logan noticed this and tilted the blonde's head up. He also noted that it hurt when Kendall moved his head.

"What's wrong?'' Logan asked. "And don't lie to me.'' Logan said, making sure Kendall saw the puppy dog eyes that he knew Kendall couldn't resist.

Kendall knew there was no getting out of this. He pushed his pride behind him and looked at Logan. "My chest really hurts and my head feels like a thousand needles stabbing it. I think it's a migraine'' Kendall whimpered.

Logan turned around to fetch some medicine, but a hand stopped him from going anywhere. Logan turned around to find more tears falling down Kendall's pale face. "Don't leave me Logie. I don't want to be alone.'' Kendall cried

"I promise I'll be right back. I need to see if we have any medicine for your headache.'' Logan whispered.

Kendall hesitantly let go and watched as Logan made his way to the medicine cabinet. He counted the seconds until Logan came back. Logan helped Kendall sit up and gave him two tablets to swallow with water. Finally after 10 minutes Kendall had fallen asleep and Logan wrapped a fluffy blanket around Kendall's shoulder. Then he made his way back to his own bed.

* * *

Kendall lifted his heavy eyelids to bright sunlight streaming through his window. He whimpered in pain and buried himself under his blankets. Suddenly another harsh coughing attack racked his body. He sat up and pulled off the blankets. He looked over to find Logan missing. Instantly Kendall's green eyes filled with more tears. He carefully stood up when the coughing had stopped. His lungs felt so heavy and burned so much. Kendall just wanted this to be over with.

Kendall stumbled out of the bedroom in search of Logan. He made it to swirly then collapsed to his knees. Carlos was the first to notice the blonde. ''Kendall!'' Carlos shouted. Both James and Carlos ran up the stairs with Logan right behind.

"Kendall look at me.'' James said as Logan looked over Kendall's body.

"What happened baby?'' Logan asked.

"I-I woke up...an-and you we-re... gone. I got sc-scared...and I wa-nted you...to make me..fe-feel better.'' Kendall was gasping near the end of his sentence.

"Can you stand up?'' Kendall tried, but something popped when he stood up making the blonde whimper in pain.

"What's wrong?'' Logan questioned.

"My rib cage... h-hurts.'' Kendall whispered.

"Where?'' Logan asked. Kendall pointed to his right side. Logan gently lifted his shirt up and ran his fingers over the burning skin. Kendall winced when Logan's fingers ran over one of his ribs. "That's where it hurts?'' Kendall nodded.

"Alright I'm gonna take him back to the hospital. I think he broke a rib from coughing so hard.'' Logan said. James and Carlos agreed and helped Kendall to the car.

"I'll come straight back once we know what's going on.'' Logan explained, jumping into the drivers seat and hurriedly making his way to the hospital. The other two boys made their way back upstairs. James went over to the couch while Carlos headed to the bedroom.

* * *

About an hour later Carlos still hadn't come back and James was starting to get a little worried for his boyfriend. He got off the couch and entered their shared room. James was expecting to see the Latino asleep or playing a video game or even maybe reading, but what he didn't expect to see was Carlos on his side softly crying.

" 'Litos, why are you crying?'' Instantly Carlos stopped and rubbed his eyes.

"It's nothing.'' Carlos rasped out.

"Carlos it's not nothing. Why are you crying? You know I hate it when my baby's crying.'' James said. He sat down and pulled Carlos into a his lap.

"I'm so Wor-ried for Ke-kendall. He's m-my b-best friend. I c-can't lose him.''

"Oh baby, don't ever think like that. You know he's a fighter. He's more stubborn than you and he's not going to let the flu stop him. He's gonna be okay baby.'' James whispered into the boys ear.

''Yo-you think so?'' Carlos asked, looking up from his place on James' chest.

"I don't think so, I _know_ so.'' James said, wiping the tears away from the caramel skin.

"Do you want to watch a movie?'' James asked. The little Latino nodded and stood up.

* * *

Finally after what felt like forever, Logan came inside carrying a sleeping Kendall and a grocery bag. James stood up and took Kendall from him since Logan was somewhat struggling with him. Once Kendall was back in his own bed James came back downstairs.

"So, what did the doctor say?'' James questioned, leaning on the counter near Carlos and Logan.

"He has two fractured ribs and pneumonia. They gave me some medication for his nebulizer ( breathing machine) and he's on complete bed rest for now.'' Logan informed them. "they also gave me some pain killers for his headache and ribs.'' They nodded and looked at the time. It was already close to 9:30. Logan couldn't believe he had been at the hospital for 4 freakin hours.

"I'm gonna head to bed. I want a fresh start in the morning so we can all help Kenny get better.'' Carlos mumbled as he went back to his room. James and Logan sat down on the couch and started watching a hockey game. James looked over and studied his smaller friend.

"Logan you okay?'' Logan looked up and Immediately James saw the tears swimming in Logan's eyes. He pulled the younger boy into a hug. The boys were all still VERY close and None of them cared if one of them comforted the other. They were all family so it didn't matter.

"Loges, what's wrong?'' James asked.

"It's s-so hard Se-eing him l-like this.'' Logan cried.

"Shh, It's gonna be okay. Kendall is a fighter. Please don't cry.'' James shushed him.

"I'm j-just so w-worried.'' Logan Whispered.

"Logan sometimes I just want to smack you upside your little head. You have done an amazing job with him and he knows your trying. You always know what to do and say, that's why Kendall fell in love with you. Besides I'm pretty sure a mirror and sun tan lotion aren't going to help him. I'm not near as smart as you.'' James said firmly.

"Th-thanks James.'' Logan replied.

"No problem buddy. Now go to bed, you look like a zombie.'' James commanded gently.

As Logan made his way up the stairs he turned around and caught James' attention. "And don't say your not smart. Your amazing and one of my best friends. Thanks.'' They both smiled and headed their separate ways.

* * *

**So I hope that was fluffy. I'm sorry for not updating like I used to. I like the story but I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS, so if you would like me to continue then tell me what you want to see. I am all ears. Leave a comment or PM me. SOMETHING! **

**P.S. I hope everyone had a great summer. I LUV ALL YOU GUYS *Squished up smiley face* **


End file.
